Episode 9432 (16th April 2018)
Plot Alya is astounded by Rana and Kate. The Habeebs are furious that the women are still an item. Rana makes Kate leave while the rest of them hash it out. Michelle tells the Connors what she witnessed. Ali says they have nothing to be ashamed of. Michelle gets rid of everyone except Carla and demands to know if they've slept together. Carla's silence confirms it. Eileen pulls herself together and tidies the house. Michelle accuses Carla of preying on young lads and calls her sick. She's hurt when Carla suggests it's okay because she didn't raise Ali. Sinead confides in Ken that Daniel is becoming obsessed. Zeedan returns from Cumbria. Alya goes to Speed Daal to drop the bombshell about Rana and Kate and is shocked to find that he also knows. Hassan attempts to shame Yasmeen for allowing whoring under her roof. Yasmeen tells him the deal was never going to work and throws the couple out of the house. Hassan tells Rana they're done with her. Toyah arrives at Eva's Lymm cottage and tells her Simon knows. Johnny decides to book the tickets to Spain to please Jenny. Kate arrives in a flood of tears and pours her heart out to Johnny. Alya hears about Zeedan's contract with Hassan. She calls him a hypocrite for keeping secrets after the way he treated her over Sharif's affair came out. Zeedan doesn't think the situations are comparable and is more worried about his deal with the Habeebs. Eva thinks Simon is bluffing as their secret would have been worth far more than £20 to him. Adam advises Daniel to focus his efforts on getting Anna out of jail if he wants to help Phelan's victims. Alya confronts Kate in the Rovers. Beth eavesdrops to find out what's wrong with Kate and hears all about her affair with Rana. Yasmeen thinks it's better that everyone knows as Zeedan and Rana can move on with their lives. Ali wants to keep going but Carla tells him it's over. Daniel knocks on Eileen's door and asks her to help him free Anna. Eileen doesn't see what she can do. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson Guest cast *Saira Habeeb - Kim Vithana *Hassan Habeeb - Kriss Dosanjh Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms, orangery and garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Eva Price's cottage, Lymm - Exterior, hallway, kitchen and dining room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alya is stunned to realise Rana is gay and that her parents knew; having realised what is going on between Ali and Carla, Michelle has it out with her; and Toyah visits Eva and tells her that Simon knows about their secret. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,710,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes